


Faked

by BewilderedSjipper



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewilderedSjipper/pseuds/BewilderedSjipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Real person fic don't read if you don't like.<br/>Random universe. <br/>Alcohol and fun times are mentioned.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Faked

**Author's Note:**

> Real person fic don't read if you don't like.  
> Random universe.   
> Alcohol and fun times are mentioned.

People who know me know I don’t usually go to a bar to drink alone. I would rather stay at home and get drunk. This is one of those odd nights where I was going to meet a couple friends here, but they ended up bailing on me last minute. I was already here with a drink in hand, so I found a seat at the bar and started looking at all the people.

I was a few drinks in when a commotion to my right caught my attention. While this isn’t a gay bar, you do see the occasional hook up between two of the same gender.

A guy with short brown hair and sparkling blue eyes looking around twenty two, was on the other side of the bar looking rather uncomfortable. A guy who couldn’t be much older than him was all over this guy. He kept running his hands over various parts of the other man’s body, despite how he kept shrugging him off.

I watched them for a few minutes, debating if I should go over there and do something. The guy had a few inches on me, but I was pretty strong, despite my slightly chubbier appearance. Figuring I can take him, I pay for my drinks and walk over to the two guys, a plan forming in my head.

“Hey! Its been forever, how are you?” I pull the guy into a hug, glad he is playing along when his arms go around me.

“I saw he was bugging you, go along with it.” I whisper in his ear.

I pull back and see him nod ever so slightly. “Took you long enough!”

I drape my arm across the back of the chair and turn to look at the other man. “I don’t think I’ve met you before, I’m Duncan.”

“Ridge. Uh, if you don’t mind I was talking to your buddy over there.”

I look at my ‘buddy’. “Wow, I can’t let you go anywhere without someone coming up to you. From now on I’m not letting you out of my sight.” I bop him on the nose on the word ‘sight’ and smile.

“It’s not my fault I’m attractive.” I side glance at Ridge and see him looking annoyed. Since he still hasn’t left, I lean forward and quickly peck his lips.

“Oh, right. It’s my fault for having an attractive boyfriend.” I hear Ridge walk away, waiting a few seconds before turning to look, just in time to see him exit the bar.

I sit down in the chair Ridge was in and smile apologetically at the man next to me. “Sorry about that, I saw him bugging you and it was pretty obvious that you weren’t interested.”

“Thanks. That guy could not take a hint. Let me buy you a drink.” He calls the bartender over. “What do you want?”

I shake my head. “Just a water is fine.”

The man glares at me, choosing not to speak until the bartender is gone. “Come on, you must have been drinking before you came over, it was on your breath.”

“I never got you name.” I hide the smirk behind my water glass as his eyes widen.

“Oh, sorry. I’m Lewis, Lewis Brindley. Duncan, right?” I nod. “Nice to meet you, Duncan.”

We talk for a while longer about basic stuff. Eventually I look at the clock on the wall and notice how late it is. “It’s getting late, I should be heading home.”

“Wait, I still haven’t properly thanked you for earlier.” He puts a hand on my thigh to stop me from getting up.

I blush slightly, a few ideas of the way he could thank me running through my head. “You could come back to my place and sleep on my bed. I’ll take the couch and in the morning you can take me out for coffee.”

He chuckles, and we get up to exit the bar. “It would be rude to let you sleep on the couch. I’m sure your bed is big enough to fit us both.”


End file.
